Love 4Ever Part 2
by LoneWolf2492
Summary: Continuación de Love 4Ever Part2


JEJEJE ¿como están?

Actualización de Love 4Ever.

Kim Sang-Roll

**So Yi Jeong POV**

Nunca pensé que sería feliz; mi vida era triste, solitaria y problemática, y para ocultar mis penurias me escudaba en la fría imagen de un Casanova que ligaba a chicas a mi antojo, hasta que creí que mi vida no tenía sentido, que no valía nada.

Me escondía bajo esa fachada porque había sufrido una decepción amorosa, y eso hizo que mi forma de ser cambiara, además de que borraría para siempre la palabra "amor" de mi vocabulario.

Aunque tenía a mis amigos (a quienes consideraba como mis hermanos), en el fondo me sentía solo, abatido y desesperado, hasta que… ella llegó a mi vida, si Ga Eul se convirtió en alguien especial para mí. Poco a poco se volvió indispensable, se volvió mi aire; aunque era hermosa, tierna y leal, no le prestaba atención, no porque no la mereciera, sino porque no quería hacerla sufrir, no quería hacerla llorar, porque yo solo sabía causar dolor, por eso la despreciaba y le era indiferente pensando que con ello se alejaría, pero ella se mantuvo ahí, siempre a mi lado diciéndome que no me diera por vencido, que no dejara de luchar, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante.

Ella se convirtió en la fuerza para sanar mis viejas heridas de amor y por eso ya me encontraba preparado para iniciar una relación con ella, pero cuando me dijo que ya no me buscaría, mi corazón quería gritar de dolor, mi vida sin ella era imposible, ella era m ángel, mi fuerza y mi aire.

Analicé y comprendí que no debía dejarla ir, ¿por qué? Resuelto a que me escuchara, la busqué y le pedí que me esperara, quería ir a Suecia a estudiar, pero también quería ser alguien mejor para Ga Eul.

Mi estancia en Suecia fue solitaria y muy triste, pero pensar en ella, pensar que ella me esperaba y que podía estar a su laso, me daba fuerzas para seguir mi vida.

Y así comprendí que en realidad ella era mi alma gemela, y valió la pena el volver a su encuentro. Ella me ha dado todo lo que podría desear, pero como si su amor fuera poco, Ga Eul me ha dado otra grandísima alegría, me va a dar un hijo! Sí, mi pequeña pelinegra tiene 5 meses de embarazo, ansío sobremanera que ese hermoso momento llegue, tener a mi bebé en mis brazos, acariciarlo y brindarle todo el amor posible.

Hoy comprendo más que nunca que sin mi princesa Ga Eul **no** podría vivir.

**Song Woo Bin POV**

Caminábamos por el parque tomados de la mano, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado.

Nunca pesé que llegaría a ser tan cursi y romántico, llevando flores y osos de felpa, leyendo poemas y dedicando canciones, pero el estar con ella me ha cambiado y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por complacerla, por verla reír y por hacerla feliz.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí, ella era la prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos, y traté de coquetearle pero ella era fuerte, sin duda ella era un reto.

Cuando se opuso a su matrimonio con Jun Pyo, no pide evitar sentirme feliz, pero ¿por qué? Yo era nuevo en esto y no comprendía lo que era el amor.

Recuerdo lo triste que me sentí cuando se marchó a Nueva York, no sabía que se podía extrañar tanto a una persona, pero estaba confundido, no lograba descifrar mis sentimientos por ella.

Cuando ella volvió, me propuse averiguar si realmente significaba algo importante en mi vida. Salimos, nos divertimos, os conocimos mejor y no podía evitar sentirme muy feliz cuando estaba a su lado, hasta que descubrí que la amaba.

Estaba dispuesto a proponerle que iniciáramos una relación, pero analicé y un millón de preguntas inundaron mi mente, pero la que más me preocupó fue ¿le gustaría estar con el hijo de un mafioso? No, no quería verla sufrir.

Ella me amaba y o que menos quería era hacerla llorar.

Aunque me doliera en el alma, tenía que pedirle que termináramos, pero ella estaba resuelta a no dejarme y sus palabras aclararon mi mente y mis dudas se esfumaron, al decirme que el amarme no la avergonzaba.

Siento como si hubiera recibido un regalo, soy inmensamente feliz al estar a su lado, pero cuando me dio que tenía 4 meses de embarazo, una enorme alegría recorrió mi alma, mi ser se conmovió al solo imaginar a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Te amo Jae Kyung, gracias a ti soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo y siempre te amaré… Jae Kyung.


End file.
